2509 of the Third Age
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Like it says, set in 2509 of the Third Age... and yes, for you Tolkein timeline fanatics, that is the year Celebrian sailed across the seas.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 2509 of The Third Age  
Rating: T Relationships:  
Elrond/Celebrian Discalimer: Peter Jackson, the carrot man himself, owns everything movie oriented ... however, I used situations from the book... those characters have been created by my main man Mr. John Ronald Rheul Tolkein (Do I have that correct?)  
Summery: Like it says, set in 2509 of the Third Age... and yes, for you Tolkein timeline fanatics, that is the year Celebrian sailed across the seas.

2509 Of The Third Age

Elrond sat in complete silence. The stars and moon shone through his balcony, casting peaceful shadows about him. Light breathing came from next to him where his daughter Arwen slept. It had been weeks since he last heard from his wife and longer since she left Rivendell for Lothlorien where her mother and father lived.

He feared the worst for she had to travel along the Redhorn Pass where Orcs still hunted. Though they feared both Elf and Man they were still dangerous.

She was traveling with many Elven guards, but it mattered not to Elrond, for if Orcs attacked, the Elves would be outnumbered.

He stood and wandered out onto the balcony. Leaning his forearms against it, he sighed heavily and listened to the silence. No song was sung in Rivendell since she vanished and none dare go out at night. They all feared that if Celebrian had been captured and tortured she may have unknowingly revealed the location of the hidden valley that rests at the foot of the Misty Mountains.

Elrond breathed deeply and pressed his palms against his forehead. He let long supressed fear fill his thoughts and tears streamed down his cheeks and trickeled through his fingers.

Hours came and went as easily as night and day. The darkness grew and a storm smothered Rivendell as if Elrond's grief brought it like a curse.

Lightening flashed across the sky and Elrond felt rather than heard his daughter sit up.

"Father!" She called out quietly.

He returned to her side and she melted into his arms. "I'm here, Arwen, there's nothing to fear."

"She won't survive, will she?" The question was simple, but it renewed the grief in Elrond's heart.

"I honestly don't know." He held her close and racked her gently until she fell to sleep.

He pulled the blanket over both of them, and for the first time since Celebrian disapeared, Elrond slept.

But it didn't last long.

Gentle footsteps barely heard raced into the room and twin voices whispered urgently.

Elrond opened his eyes and stared at them blankly. "What is it?"

"It was certainly Orcs that attacked and prevented the Lorien Elves from escorting Mother all the way to Lorien!" The eldest spoke quickly.

"Relax, Elladan, and tell me where you heard this." Elrond sat up slowly.

"One managed to get away and he hid alongside the pass. He was severely wounded and couldn't help any one so he stayed there. They killed everyone. Except Mother." Elladan held his breath.

"They took her by way of a chain around her neck." Elrohir finished as tears stung at his eyes.

Elladan said what was truly on his mind. "Let us go and get her. If she still lives, then nothing prevents us from rescuing her."

Elrond thought for a moment. "And if you fail or if she's dead, then it was all in vain and I lose not only my wife, but also my sons.

"So, instead of risking our lives, you'll let her die?" Elladan asked hs father in shock.

Elrond's eyes focused on Elladan. "Your mother is the dearest thing to me than all of Middle-Earth and farther. I would do anything to bring her home."

Elrohir dried his eyes and spoke. "Then let us go. Don't deny this to us. Every moment we spend discussing it is another moment of terror and fear set in her heart, and if you reject our request she will die, for her time may be drawing near."

Elrond turned his head and breathed deeply before turning back. "Very well, but go with caution my sons."

Elladan and Elrohir each embraced their father.

As they left, Elladan turned back. "Will you and Arwen be all right?"

"Yes, Elladan." He watched his son turn. "And . . . ."

Elladan turned back.

"If your sister hadn't been so traumatized by this, I would have been out there looking for her."

Elladan nodded. "I know, Father. We'll bring her home, I promise."

"Thank you."

Days passed by slowly. Elrond woke each morning to find his daughter sitting on the balcony, arms crossed over her stomach and tears flowing down her cheeks.

One such morning, eight days after the twins had left, Elrond walked through the valley along the rivers and streams. Each step he took forced him to wonder if he'd ever walk these wooded paths with Celebrian again. He sat near one of the streams, leaning his back against a tree. He soon began to fall asleep.

Moments later a voice echoed in Elrond's head. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Just over the river he saw Elrohir racing toward him.

"Father, we found her!"

Leaping to his feet, Elrond ran through the water and up the bank on the other side. Reaching Elrohir, he grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where?" He gasped.

"With Elladan at the top of the mountains near the hidden pass. She's hurt and we can't bring her any farther."

"Run back home and get help. Hurry!"

Elrond ran as fast as his feet would take him.. Though it took twenty minutes he felt as if time had stopped.

As he neared the mountain peak, he saw Elladan pacing restlessly.

His son looked down and then ran to him. "I think they've poisened her. She's having a hard time breathing."

Elrond hugged him tightly then knelt at his wife's side. "Can you hear me, Celebrian?"

"Yes, Elrond. What happened to me?" She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "I love you, Elrond." Her head fell to the side and Elrond leaned closer.

"She's not breathing!"

"Please no." Elladan whispered.

"Tell me you see your brother." Elrond begged.

Elladan let his gaze sweep over the hidden valley. "Nothing."

"Don't let this happen." He layed his palm on her forehead as she grew colder.

To be continued. . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

2509 Of The Third Age Part Two Uploaded June 9, 2003

Elladan stood gazing over the valley as Elrond cried quietly. "Wait! There they are!"

Elrond ran over and looked to where his son indicated. "She's not going to make it."

Elrohir was accompanied by Glorfindel and Erestor, both of which were Elrond's advisors. With them they had a young horse.

They climbed up to where Elladan and Elrond stood and Erestor helped Elrond get Celebrian on the horse. Elrond mounted the horse behind her.

"Ride quickly." Elladan whispered.

The horse took off, bearing its passengers back home.

Elrond rode straight into the stable and he pulled Celebrian off and into his arms.

She still wasn't breathing and he was beginning to think it was over. However, he continued out of the stable and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Arwen was standing there and when she saw the condition her mother was in, she tried to hold back tears.

As Elrond layed his wife out on the bed, he asked Arwen to bring some warm water and some clean cloths.

She hurried to do what her father asked and soon came back. "Here," She managed to say. "Is she dead?"

"No!" Elrond snapped, though he wished he hadn't. When she started to cry, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Arwen. You should leave."

She decided not to argue and quietly slipped out.

Moments later, Celebrian took a deep breath and began to violently cough. Elrond held a bitter herb just inside her mouth. As the juices dripped down her throat, it began to clear the blocked airways, allowing oxygen in.

He held the herb there a few minutes more and then pulled it out.

"Celebrian?"

She opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"You are very lucky to be here." Elrond swallowed hard.

Trying to smile, she placed her hand on her chest. "I know. . . It hurts, Elrond."

"You were stabbed with a poisened sword." He gently pulled her hands away.

All through the night, her body fought a high fever and she tossed and turned. Each time she moved, Elrond felt guilty for letting her go. He knew that his presence would not have made a difference, but somehow he thought he'd feel better if he'd have been there.

The next morning, Elrond woke to find that Celebrian was not beside him. He sat up and looked around the brightly sun lit room. He caught sight of her gown on the balcony and he climbed out of bed. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning. Are you hungry?" He gazed into her eyes.

"Actually, I am. Will you and the children be joining me?"

"I made no plans for that, but if you'd like I could go and find them."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

He took her hand and led her along a hallway and down an ancient winding staircase. They went into the dining hall, and Elrond arranged for a large breakfast to be made. He then left her and set out to find his children.

He found the twins in the library. Elladan was reading and Elrohir was sitting on the balcony rail talking to him. They both stood when their father entered.

"How is she?" Elladan asked.

"She wants to have breakfast with us." He smiled at the shock that shone on their faces.

"She's doing that well?" They spoke together.

A soft smile lit Elrond's face. "Yes she is. Do either of you know where Arwen is?"

Shaking their heads they followed him out.

"Go and meet your mother, She's already in the dining hall. If she asks, tell her I went to find Arwen." He hurried off. When he got outside, he looked around. Away beyond the bridge stood Arwen. HE walked along the path and crossed the bridge.

"Are you going to have breakfast with us?"

"I don't feel like it." She kicked at a small stone with her bare toe.

"Your mother's eating too." Elrond lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her forehead. "She would love to see you."

Sighing, she looked into her father's eyes. "Alright, Father." She took his hand and he led her away.

When they entered the dining hall, the twins turned to their father.

"She hasn't told you yet, has she?" Elladan stood and walked towards him.

"Told me what?"

"Let her tell you." He stepped away from his father and took Arwen's hand. Leading her to a seat, he helped her sit then stood beside his brother.

"Tell me, Celebrian." Elrond knelt next to where his wife sat.

"Well," She began, laying her hand on his shoulder. "I made a decision I hope you will support. This thing I had to go through is going to affect me for my entire life. The memory of being held by a band of Orcs will huant my every waking moment. The only escape, I believe, would be going to Valinor. There I culd rest and find peace." She studied the features on his face, looking for any sign of rejecting the idea.

A while passed until he finally spoke. "It is your decision, and though I wish you wouldn't go, I do know that it would be better for you. If you'd like me to, I'll send word to your parents."

"Thank you." Was all she could say. She expected him to hate it and prevent her from going. But he didn't. He understood. Maybe that's why she married him in the first place.

Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stood and pulled her up with him.

"Elrond?" She whispered.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm so tired." She leaned against him and suddenly lost all the strength in her legs. She collapsed into his arms and he carried her back to their bedroom.

Weeks passed until Celebrian was healthy enough to travel. The children and Elrond accompanied her to the Grey Havens where Cirdan the shipwright and holder of one of the Elven rings of power, would prepare a ship thatwould carry her safely to Valinor.

"Master Cirdan!" Elrond called as he dismounted. He helped his wife and then hurried into the shipyards.

He found Cirdan busily drawing out plans for a new ship. He stood when Elrond walked in and just stared at him. "Elrond! What are you doing here?"

"I am in need of a ship, strong and fast, to carry my wife safely over the sea."

"What happened?" Picking up a damp cloth, he wiped the ink from his hands. "Messy job, this is, ink gets everywhere. How have you been?"

Sighing, Elrond smiled. "Which question would you like me to answer first?"

"Why would she need a ship?"

Elrond leaned against a shelf and told the whole story.

"My word, Elrond, is she alright?"

"For the most part. She just wants to get away and Valinor is the right place to do so."

"Truer words were never spoken. Come. A ship in the harbor is to set sail soon. Many of the Elves are leaving, weary of the hardships they must face. But alas, I'm stuck here until the remainder of Middle-Earth's Elves are prepared to leave."

"You have a while."

"Let's go."

They went back to where the horses were and together they walked to the ship.

As they drew closer the majesty of an Elven ship rose above and beyond the treetops. People were gathered everywhere, preparing to travel to the true home of the Elves.

"It leaves in twenty minutes." Cirdan whispered as he turned to go, leaving the five standing there.

Each said goodbye, promising to come when Elrond does. When she turned to her husband, the children wandered off to the docks.

"Will I ever see you again?" She took his hand and pressed it against her cheek.

"I will come before the last ship sets sail. That's my promise to you."

"Why won't you come with me now?"

"I fell there is something I have to do. Something unfinished. I don't know what it is, but I must stay until I'm sure."

"I love you." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I . . ." He choked back tears. "I love you too, darling."

She let him go and took his arms. "Will you take me to the docks?"

"I certainly will."

They all bid her a final farewell as the ship slowly began to glide out of the harbor.

Elrond watched until it was barely a dot on the horizen.

"Let's go home." He said, smiling at his children. "We'll see her again. . . someday."

They rode back off to Rivendell as the sun slowly sank beyond the sea in the far west.

Thus ends the year of 2509 of the third age. 


End file.
